DG pokemon
by lightsidesoul
Summary: this is the story of a guardians Pokemon journey
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am posting this and at least 2 more chapters (until after Roxanne but not to the cave afterwards) to see how this story is received

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all iterations belong to Nintendo and Game Freak

* * *

Zero POV

When i stepped out of the portal, I was standing in a small town, only two homes and a large building, a young boy was staring at me with wide eyes. "Where did you come from?" he asked "Thats not important" I answered and walked away towards the only exit to the town "Wait!" he yelled "that way is full of wild pokemon, it isn't safe without one of your own!" I stopped walking and turned around "Well I can't get one unless I leave now can I?" I asked "Yes you can! You can ask PROFESSER BIRCH if you can borrow one!" he said "two things kid, one where dose he live, an two why did you shout his name?" I asked arching a eyebrow when he pointed to the large building "He works there, but he isn't in right now, you can ask his wife or son in the house on the right."

I started walking towards the house the kid pointed to when i heard someone screaming "Help someone, please help!" the kid was beside me in an instant "Oh no." He said causing me to jump "That sounded like PROFESSER BIRCH!" Not wasting a second I charged forward and saw... a man in a lab coat being attacked by a fuzzy creature. I arched a eyebrow when I realized it wasn't attacking him, it was cuddling him and trying to get into his pockets "Hey," I said "are you okay?" his eyes snapped to me and he yelled "Thank heavens someone came! quick use one of those pokemon to chase this Zigzagoon away!" Looking around I saw a bag with three orbs in it. Taking the one on the left and throwing it caused a small green creature to pop out. "okay then little guy, go fight it i guess" I said unsure if I should do so. The "Zigzagoon" looked at me and ran over, hoping for a new playmate. The green creature (who kept saying "Treecko") watched it and came over as well as I bent down to pet the Zigzagoon causing it to "purr" as it rolled over and fell asleep "AMAZING!" yelled the "professor" "I've never seen someone take out a Pokemon so quickly!" As he grabbed my arm, treecko jumped onto my shoulder.

He dragged into me his lab and started to talk "My son Brandon is on route three, if you go and talk to him you can keep Treecko!" he said talking at a mile a minute "Do you want to give it a nickname? Hey whats that?" he asked as I was fiddling with my D-Comm "It's a special communicator that can translate animal speech." I said as I pulled the earpiece out of the unit and put it on "can you understand me little guy?" I asked Treecko who was still on my shoulder "yeah of course I can, your a trainer" He said in a voice that seemed tired "OK it works, whats you name dude?" as the shocked expressions faded Treecko answered "Quinn." "Okay Quinn you want to come with me?" I asked, smiling at him. "Sure, why not? Whats your name Trainer?" he asked "Zero, Zero Akamura."


	2. Chapter 2

Zero POV

As I left town, Quinn still clinging to my shoulder, Prof. Birch came running up to me "WAIT, Zero!" he called panting "I forgot to give you these!" he then handed me five of the orbs Quinn was in "You will need these to catch more pokemon!" As I took them he stated "you will need to weaken a pokemon in order to catch it in a pokeball." "okay" I replied "How do I do that?" the Prof. was about to explain when he saw something that caused him to freeze. "OH GOD NOT THAT BEAST AGAIN!" He shouted and ran off. "What the..." I said, suddenly I felt something butting my ankle. looking down I saw... "Hi there!" said the Zigzagzoon "Is he going to come back? He was a fun playmate!" I blinked a few times and said "He seemed kind of scared of you, so I doubt it" The Zigzagzoon looked down and said "I diden't mean to scare him, I just wanted to play." "Well you could come with us." said Quinn from my shoulder. "REALLY!?" asked the Zigzagoon "THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!" "Sure" I said rubbing my ears "The more, the merrier." 'what is with everyone shouting in this place' I thought. I took out one of the balls that birch gave me and presented it to her. "I just need to know your name." A She bumped her nose against the ball she said "Nora, my name is Nora" when the ball popped open and sucked her in the Prof. jumped out of the bushes and shouted "INCREDIBALE!" "God dammit man, my ears are still ringing from Nora's introduction!" I shouted back "Also whywere you in the bushes?" I asked. "Sorry Zero, I got excited," he apologized. "and to answer your second question, I saw that you were battling that Zigzaggoon, and diden't want to interuppt." "Okay then, why did you come back?" I asked "I ran before I could ask you to give one of these to my son." he said handing me two red devices. "These are pokedexes, they will tell you all about any pokemon you run into, and give you information abo- where'd he go?"

After I ditched Birch I started walking north until I saw a boy crouching down in the grass. "Hey you." I said causing him to turn around "You brandon?" "yes" he said "Awesome, catch" I said throwing a pokedex to him and walking away, ignoring his calls. "Here I go, to..." I paused "Wait where do i go next?" Checking the map at the Pokemon Center I saw my destination was " _ **Rustboro city.**_ Is there a place in this town i can sleep?" I asked the Nurse Joy at the counter "Yes, trainers get free rooms, but you have to pay for food." She responded "Okay Quinn, Nora, Kent we stay here toniht but tomorrow we head for _**Rustboro city.**_

* * *

A.N i am not going to post every time i catch a pokemon but instead will put a list of all the pokemon in my team

Quinn- Treecko, Male, Level 10  
Nora- Zigzagzoon, Female, Level 4  
Kent- Wurmple, Male, Level 2


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hate myself for the beginning of this chapter. Just a warning

* * *

Zero POV

After I left the Pokemon Center (Nora refusing to get off my head) I started heading west. Quinn, who seemed to dislike Nora taking his spot, was speaking to Kent, a Wurmpule I caught in the grass in town. "Yes, he can understand Pokemon!" He said, annoyed at the worm-like Pokemon. "Yeah right," said Kent "If thats true, why hasn't he said anything to me?" "Because, I am trying to find out where that crying sound is coming from." I said "Plus getting Quinn riled up is fun" after Kent stopped talking I found the source of the crying, a small, humanoid creature with green "hair" that was curled up by a nest-like structure. "Hello?" I said startling the creature. She yelped and tried to scramble away from me, nearly screaming. "Quinn, can you calm her down?" I asked "Maybe find out why she's so scared?" "I can try" He replied, stepping forwards, keeping his hands in plain view. I looked around, trying to see what scared her so badly I found a gold can with a pokeball on the label.

As I took out my Pokedex Quinn stepped back from the small creature, starling her more. "She's covered in Max Repel!" He shouted "No wonder she's twitchy, she reeks of the stuff!" After I heard that I walked forward, leaving the can behind. Slowly as I could, I moved towards her picking her up as she struggled to get away. Nora, who was on my head the whole time, jumped off going to stand by Quinn and Kent, who were confused. "What are you _doing_ now _you_ are covered in repel!" Screeched Kent. I ignored them all as I carried the squirming Ralts (or at least thats what my pokedex called it) over to a small pond and pulled out a small towel. After I soaked the towel a bit I gently washed the poor Ralts until Quinn said he coulden't smell the repel on her. "Come on," I said carrying the Ralts, who fell asleep in the towel. "We need to get to Rustbouro city so she can see the Nurse Joy there." Starting to walk again we started heading towards Petalburg woods.

After Quinn pounded a rich snob for trying to buy the Ralts from me, we entered the woods and the Ralts (who had woken up during the aforementioned pounding) was looking at the treetops with wonder shining in her eyes "Quinn," I said "How old do you think this Ralts is?" Quinn stopped and turned to look at her, jumping onto my shoulder to look he said "A few days I guess, she hasen't said anything yet, so she might not be old enough" I looked down at the infant of a pokemon and she looked up at me "Do you have a name?" I asked. She stared at me and tilted her head, so i guess she diden't "Well then let's fix that shall we?" I said as she toddled over to me. "I guess we'll call you Renna." As I said this Quinn pulled a pokeball out of my bag and handed it to me. "Well, Renna, do you want to come with us?" After Renna was pulled into the ball, I released her so she could ride in my hood for the way to Rustbouro. Standing up I heard "SOMEONE, HELP ME!" looking at Nora I asked "Got any family out here?" Not waiting for an answer I dash forwards to find a man with a briefcase bing attacked by a man in a red hoodie "Hand over the GOODS punk, or else!" He demanded. I walked forwards and called out "HEY! Leave him alone" "Hmm?" he looked at me and noticed all my pokemon, including Renna, who seemed to be trying to hide behind my head. "Heh, or what?" He asked. "you'll sick your Ralts on me? That little thing is... Wait" he said looking at Renna, who was trying to make herself small in my hood. "That's that little prick that attacked me earlier!" He declared. "I'm lucky i had a Max Repel on me or I'd have-" He was promptly cut of from his rant by four fingers and a thumb meeting his face very fast. "So your the bastard that would spray a baby in the face with that stuff!" I shouted grabbing his hoodie. "If I haden't come along who knows if she would have survived?" I yelled with anger in my voice "We are gonna have a chat about that buddy" I hissed.  
(ONE CURB-STOMP LATER (I cannot write fight scenes))  
After the discussion with (Read: Beat-down of) the grunt, who had yelled "TEAM MAGMA WILL HEAR OF THIS!" I helped the briefcase man to his feet. "Thank you so much sir, if I had lost these GOODS, my boss would have had my hide!" He said. (completely ignoring the blood on my knuckles) "No problem pal, it was my pleasure." I replied. After Briefcase man said his goodbye, leaving me a "great ball" for my trouble, I started my way to Rustbouro city.

After we got out of the woods and I spotted Rustbouro city we crossed a bridge into town and made a beeline for the center. "Hello Miss Joy, can you look at my Ralts?" I asked the matron of the center. "Before I caught her some asshole from Magma apparently sprayed Max Repel in her face." As the Nurse got a worried look I stated "I washed it off best I could, and my Pokemon can't smell it on her anymore" After the nurse told me Renna was fine, I took all my pokemon over to the table in the corner. "All right team, who wants to fight the gym?" Kent and Nora were at a disadvantage, and Renna was too young so... "looks like your up Quinn!" "Of course I am"

We walked over to the gym and I said "Well Quinn lets clean house." After both gym trainers went down we walked over to Roxanne and you know the rest. When we walked out of the gym, with a new badge and a evolved Quinn , I saw another Magma Grunt running from the building next door. "STOP DON'T TAKE MY GOODS" yelled the Briefcase man running after him. I sighed and followed them north.

* * *

AN: See what i mean

Pokemon in team

Quinn: Grovile- Level 16  
Nora: Zigzagoon- Level 6  
Kent: Wurmple- Level 6  
Renna: Ralts- Level 7


End file.
